


misunderstanding

by alian



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alian/pseuds/alian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place just after the end of season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii so I have decided that this is just a 3 chapter one-shot. Also this is my first time writing any type of fan fiction so give me a break. Hope you enjoy :D
> 
> I do not own any of the characters.

It's been a few days since Piper made that call. The call that she kind of regrets but kind of doesn't at all. She knows what she did was fucked up but it was her only choice. The woman that she loved was leaving and, coincidentally, was also in danger. If Alex, somehow, landed back in prison Piper wouldn't be alone and Alex would be somewhat safe. There was no other option.  
.  
.  
Was there?

✧

Piper walks down the stairs and crashes straight into Nicky and a couple of other inmates, whose names she can't seem to remember. There were women huddled around the window and scattered across the stairwell and hallway.

A puzzling look appears on her face,"what is going on?" she asks, more to herself than to anyone else. 

"C'mon Chapman, don't act like you don't know what today is," Nicky responds, "It's only the most important day of the week."

"Uh-well, it's Saturday, but I don't understand how that explains-" Piper scrunches her face and a disgusted look envelops it. Saturday was the day that new inmates arrived. 

"Why the sour face? You love newbie day." Nicky tries to hide a smirk but fails mercilessly.

"Love?" Piper scoffs, "Please. All you people do is wait for the poor women to come in and then you guys try and intimidate them."

Piper looks out the window and sees the van pull in. The van doors open and just as she was about to catch a glimpse of the women, Piper is interrupted. 

"You people? You mean black people?" Black Cindy chimes in from the bottom of the stairs. She looks up at Piper -hands on hip, eyebrows raised and everything-.

"What? No..I wasn't even talking to you..." Piper says growing more and more confused. "why does she keep doing that?" Piper asks Nicky, this time speaking lower than before.

"uh, well I don't know but we don't need you getting into a fight with cocoa puff over there, ok?" Nicky says, "and anyways I don't come here to intimidate them, I come here to uh do a little shopping and, y'know find me something that fits, ah?" she winks at Piper, hoping that she understands what she means. It takes Piper a moment, but she gets it.

"well, I am sorry but I will not play any part in your sick little game." Piper makes her way down the stairs and into the hallway. She would rather be anywhere but here. 

"Don't leave," Nicky yells, "look they are coming in right now! You're gonna regret missing it Chapman." 

Piper rolls her eyes and yells back over her shoulder, "I highly doubt that."

"Are you sure? I mean you might just find yourself a new prison wife," this time Nicky sounded closer. Piper figured that she had decided to follow her. "Hey, look at the one that just came in I think she's fucking perfect!"

At this point, Piper was almost out of the hallway but, in a final attempt to get Nicky off of her back she turns around.

.

.

.

"Alex?"


	2. Chapter 2

In that moment, time couldn't have gone any faster. One second, Piper was looking right at Alex, then she blinked and she was gone. She thought, "Maybe it was just a dream, time doesn't travel that fast in reality, does it?" Oh, it was real alright. Whether that was a good thing or bad thing, she hadn't decided yet.

"Did ya see that? Vause walked right past you. Not even a glance. That's gotta hurt." Nicky eyed Piper, searching her face for some sort of reaction. Any kind of reaction. But it was as blank as a white canvas.

It was true. Alex strolled through the hall carrying her pillow and blanket, similar to what Piper had done only a few months prior, with no acknowledgement of anyone else. It was almost as if she hadn't seen Piper. But of course she saw her it was _P_ _iper._

"Didn't you say visitation day went well?"

Visitation Day. Then everything came back to Piper. Everything from the sweater feeling, to the "I really do love you" to the ratting Alex out. Fuck. She did that. She turned in the woman that she loved for her own selfish reasons. She wanted to believe that the whole thing was fake. That the phone call was just a fucked up figment of her imagination.

...but it was all real and it was something she couldn't take back.

She was in total shock that something as huge as this could just fucking slip her mind like that. To be fair, though, she does have quite a lot of shit on her plate like the whole "being in prison" thing. So, it wasn't too surprising that her memory was lacking.

While Piper was rummaging through different pictures and memories in her head, Nicky was still talking.

"I get why she would give you the cold shoulder, I mean you two are always mad at each other about something," Nicky smirked,"But what about me? huh? I pleasured that woman for weeks and, uh what, I don't even get a 'hi'?"

Piper was still stuck in her head that she didn't catch a single word Nicky had said.

Nicky bumped her elbow into Piper's arm, "It was a joke." She cracked a little smiling hoping that would be enough to get one on Piper's face as well, but still nothing.

"Hey kid, you alright? Do you wanna talk about it?" Nicky asked sounding genuinely concerned. She may fuck with Piper every now and then but she really did care about her.

"Uh, no no I-I'm fine. I, uh, gotta go." And with that Piper took off heading down the same direction that Alex had taken only a few minutes earlier.

 

* * *

 

 

Piper knew her way to the dorms where the new women stayed pretty well. After all, she had been there twice now.

She figured that Alex got put in the same dorm as DeMarco, since herself and Soso were moved and Miss Rosa escaped, there were probably a few extra beds in there.

As she made her way down there, she prepared a little speech in her head. Not anything to long just something along the lines of, "Hey, so I know you know I turned you in so yeah sorry I fucked you over. I only did it because I am crazy in love with you and didn't want you to be in danger." Or something like that.

Piper also considered just acting completely clueless and pretending she did nothing wrong. But she knew that would only make the situation worse. Alex would, also, be able to tell she was lying in a second and that's because she knows her. She knows the real Piper Chapman. Not the fake one that makes soap or does juice cleanses or settles for just anyone. No. She knew the real Piper. The one that craves adventure,craves love and is scared of being alone but is also manipulative and fucked up. The one that loves Alex Vause, even though she wished she didn't because of how crazy she makes her feel. Only a couple of people can see the real Piper Chapman and well, Alex? she just happened to be one of them.

Piper rounded the corner and right there was the doorway to the room. Her speech was on repeat in her head and the first word to it was on the tip of her tongue. She built up her courage and walked right in there.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as she saw Alex, every single word that had been crammed into her head was gone. Her mind was completely blank. Maybe that was a good thing. Because now she won't be reciting a rehearsed speech to Alex. Now she had the chance to be honest, real and _raw_.

Alex's back was facing Piper so hadn't seen her come in.

Piper tapped her on the shoulder,"Hi."

Alex didn't even need to turn around. She knew who it was just by her voice. She continued to fold her blanket not even wanting to look at Piper. She knew that once she saw those blue eyes she would stop being mad. She would forgive her in a second and she didn't want to do that.

"Look, can we please talk? maybe somewhere a little more private?" Piper asked.

"No," she turned to Piper, fixed her glasses, and crossed her arms,"I have nothing to fucking say to you."

"Please, just let me explain." Piper pleaded hoping Alex would hear her out. "Explain what? Huh? That you turned me in because you wanted payback?" Alex asked, screaming a little as did so,"God Piper, Do you even care about anyone but your fucking self?"

At this point everyone in the dorm was staring at them. "Uh, come on girls let me show you where the bathrooms are." DeMarco took the new inmates and left.

Now Alex and Piper were alone. "You knew how much I fucking hated this place but you still dragged me back in here and for what? Because I was free and you weren't? Because you couldn't stand to be alone?" Alex whisper-screamed.

"You were all I had left! I couldn't just let you leave." Piper said.

Alex sighed and looked at the ground, "I had decided to stay."

Piper was wide-eyed and more confused than ever, "What?"

"I wasn't going to leave." Alex said, "Before I was interrupted buy fucking Davy Crockett, I was sitting on my couch reading a book. I didn't pack a single thing because I didn't want to leave."

"But why?"

"Because of you asshole." Piper was still a little confused.

"I couldn't leave you. I _didn't want_ to leave you. Sure, I was living in a shithole apartment and I was always scared, but at least I would get to see you two times a week." Piper, as well as Alex, was surprised by her confession.

"Oh wow." Piper said. She wasn't sure what to do with all this new found information. "So, I turned you in for no fucking reason? I am an asshole."

Alex let out a loud laugh, "well, not no reason. At least in here I am safe and I mean at least people here are entertaining."

"Haha, yeah that's true...So are we ok?" She asked hopefully.

Alex wasn't sure if she was fully ready to forgive Piper but she was tired of fighting. "Sure."

"Wait, if Davy Crockett didn't catch you escaping then..? what happened?" Piper wondered.

"Oh, well he kind of saw me holding a gun and uh pointing the gun." Alex said laughing a little.

" _Alex_." Piper said. Disappointed at how careless she was. 

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Alex rubbed Piper's arm comfortingly, hoping this would make her ease up. It worked.

There was a pause then finally Alex spoke up.

"I am glad we have each other, kid."

"Yeah," Piper smiled,"me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! :)


End file.
